undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
AYYYY I am here and I am gay af I mean what. @.@ I'm a bit late reading today's chapter but you know what? better late than never and lol we know how long I can go without reading one of your chapters cause I'm such a rude hoe. I'm here for some heart to heart though, as long as we get dem beauty tips that was promised!!!! Damn Nakata look what u did he all fucked up now. D; Aww my boi Nakamoto coming in to help, Nakata we don't need u no more we got the phone guy (have I made this reference yet? his name reminds me of a phone I can't quite think of lol) Lmao plot twist Nakamoto has fallen into the trap!!! Iconic Yuka wanting to be older than younger. Lmao Ken I'm pretty sure everyone here is going to be the death of u, not just Nakata. Rip Obi why u gotta do this to us man, you made everything sad. Everything gonna fall apart now and I'm just blaming Obi lmao Lmao my boi Kenny just wants to put that code in and Tomori is being rude and not letting him, let the kid play with the door :claps: Ayyy my boi Monny is back, about time the MVP was featured, I was getting bored of these loser students. ;) I'm here for fearless perverted Nakamoto saving the day XD Iconic MonoMech probs was thinking to himself "listen, Kenny knows the code but that hoe Tomori won't let him open the door so I gotta get involved!" LMAO RUN BOI RUN THEY COMING FOR U Inb4 Ken dies, it'd be the most iconic thing ever. XD Gawd, this is such chaos and so much drama. Iconic Tomori, tell him, go off at him gurl, this :claps: pure :claps: boi :claps: needs :claps: to :claps: be :claps: told :claps: off LMAO sell him out gurl, Kenny's suicide attempt was just a trick to get you on top of him, gawd such a pervert Ken. Honestly that sounds like such an iconic team, even tho its built to take down Nakata, I'd be down for that team up lmao @.@ my boi Rai going in for the kill and making sure everyone knows he has claimed Ken for himself damnnnnn boi u go Lmao really boi, u had a reference to the chapter number and an otp getting together in a part of the chapter itself, how many walls are you aiming to break down here?! Lmao for a second there for some reason I thought instead of Ken it was the missing student because he wasn't being referred to by Ken lmao I was about to be both confused af and sad af. Sasada I swear you're appearing more in death than u did alive to upset me gurl pls. Alright, now we're at the end of the chapter, I just want to give a proper comment on that Ken and Tomori scene since I wanted to leave that until this part, I loved it so much and feel like a lot of things have been building up to it these past chapters and it was a good thing to come to, I don't want to call it a climax since I don't know if its truly the end of Ken's doubts and such, you could say I...*puts on glasses* doubt it. Honestly all the characters have just been shining in their own way recently and its been fantastic, I remember starting this series and thinking people like Tomori, Satoshi and Nakamoto wouldn't last long or shine too much compared to others and boi was I wrong, they're just being all fantastic, I haven't hated a single character so far. Disliked them sometimes but I love them in the end. D; Also, off topic but lmao @ me being able to give a proper character overview review on the comment that isn't the end of the chapter, gdi me where was this type of review two comments before. XD This is getting really good tho, the characters are fantastic as always, I wanna see what is behind the door, I want to know about the missing student and we're past the halfway point of the series so boi things are gonna get fucked up soon. I'm also hype af cause my boi Rai just kissed Ken in front of like half the people still alive so my otp is rising!!!! Can't wait to see how everyone reacts to this being official lmao I don't know what else to say as always lmao I suck at these but you know I enjoy them and love everyone so dw about it and also my boi u lied to me! You said there was nothing else but a heart to heart and there was so much more, we got a kiss too!!! Don't sell chapters short or imma kick ur butt. >.<